


Firsts

by rottedroots



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottedroots/pseuds/rottedroots
Summary: Niles tries to eat sweets for the first time in his life.--Written for leoniles week!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a day late and this is a bit rushed but I'm finally posting this fic!! This is my first fic I have ever posted on ao3 and its one of the first fics I have written since jr high, please be gentle with me :'>
> 
> I'm also trying to figure out tags, summaries, etc., so please be patient with me until I get the hang of it. But critique and advice is welcome, I do want to improve!! Thanks, guys.

The first time Niles had sweets, he spit it out. He didn't mean to do so, but the overwhelming taste of the chocolate cake he had put in his mouth was far too much and he couldn't stand it.

"What on earth?" Leo yelped, taking a step back, only to move back towards Niles in concern, "Niles! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just... Gods, that was--I cant even describe it," the outlaw glared at the offending sweet. He then looked up at the prince in front of him, realizing what he had just done. "I'm sorry, milord, I didn't mean to--"

Leo held up his hand to silence him. Carefully, he took the second fork that lay on the silver plate and picked up some cake with it. He placed it in his own mouth and looked at Niles, puzzled. He quickly swallowed, "It tastes fine to me and it can't possibly be poisoned. What is the issue?"

A slight blush dusted the retainer's cheeks, "It was just... incredibly sweet."

The prince snorted before covering his mouth with his hand. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Is that all that is?" Leo took another bite of the cake, humming with amusement. "I suppose it would be too much if you've never had sweets before. Perhaps we should start with something much more simple."

Niles watched as his lord moved to the other side of the table to pick up a small package wrapped in red ribbon. Princess Elise had decided she wanted to take up baking recently. With the help of one of their maids, Felicia, they had taken a day to make all kinds of desserts. The kitchen had been a complete disaster afterwards and the treats weren't very appealing to the eye, but they still tasted nice. 

Untangling the ribbon, Leo walked over with the package. He opened it and pulled a relatively plain looking cookie out, its only decoration being some pink sugar sprinkles. "Here, shortbreak cookies should be much easier to eat. Say 'aah.'"

Niles laughed before obediently opening his mouth with an exaggerated, "Aaaaah." Leo placed the cookie in his retainer's mouth and Niles took a bite of it. He chewed slowly, the taste much more bearable. 

"It's good," he hummed as he took the rest of the cookie and finished it. 

His prince smiled wide, "I'm glad."

"When you smile like that, you look like Princess Elise, milord," Niles mused. He looked back at the chocolate cake, a small frown on his lips, "It's a shame the cake is far too sweet for me. It reminds me of your eyes."

"Pardon?" his prince asked as he got closer to Niles and lazily rested his hands on his chest.

"Your eyes, Lord Leo. They're dark and tempting and unbearably sweet."

"Is that so?" Leo let out a soft chuckle before leaning up to give his retainer a soft kiss. Niles let out a surprised noise, pulling back slightly.

"What's wrong?" Leo looked at Niles worryingly.

"You're far too sweet for me, Milord, I don't know if I can handle it yet."

Leo rolled his eyes, but the smirk on his face told that he was catching on to the teasing.

"You're right, Niles. I don't know what came over me. It will probably be a long time before you can handle my kisses. Maybe even weeks..."

"What? Milord, it can't possibly take that long--"

"No, no, I think it's better to play it safe than be sorry. I don't think it's safe for me to kiss you."

"Leoooo," Niles whined, pouting. He looked like a kicked puppy.

His prince let out another snort before kissing his retainer once more.

"You're irresistible when you snort like that," Niles teased after Leo pulled away.

"Silence, do not speak of it. Let's try these cookies next."

Niles wrapped his arms around Leo's waist as his prince turned to sort through more cookies. He might not have been able to handle desserts, but Leo was the sweetest of them all and Niles could never get enough of him.


End file.
